


Об омегах, запахах и самобичеваниях

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Nathan Summers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marks, Obscene lexicon, Omega Nathan Summers, Omega Verse, Omega Wade Wilson, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, Top Wade Wilson, mention of rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Самой удивительной тайной Кейбла было то, что он оказался омегой.Очень брутальным, мощным, мускулистым и мрачным омегой.Никому не нужным, за исключением другого, такого же искалеченного жизнью, омеги.
Relationships: Wade Wilson/Nathan Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Об омегах, запахах и самобичеваниях

Самый страшный секрет Кейбла был вовсе не в том, что все окрестные магазины с газировкой опустошались быстрее, чем пополнялись — почему-то киборг очень много пил.  
И не в том, что он любил засыпать с медведем дочери в обнимку.  
И даже не в том, что сперма в приятном жидком мыле Колосса принадлежала не только вечно озабоченному Уэйду.  
Нет, самой удивительной тайной Кейбла было то, что он оказался омегой.  
Да-да, парадоксально — но факт. Очень брутальным, мощным, мускулистым и мрачным омегой.  
Пахнущем шаурмой, чо.  
Точнее, не совсем шаурмой, но точно чем-то мясным. Уэйд специально долго принюхивался, привалившись плечом к смотрящему телевизор Кейблу, пока тот, посмеиваясь, не повернул какой-то рычажок на своей техно-руке.  
В следующее мгновение Уэйд задохнулся, потерявшись в обволакивающем запахе куриного шашлыка. Пожалуй, это был самый приятный запах после чудесного сиреневого мусса, которым пахла его любимая Ванесса.  
— Уродский запах, правда? — хмыкнул Кейбл как-то невесело и снова повернул рычажок. Запах не пропал, но из него словно вытащили какие-то отдельные ароматы, сделав приглушённым и размытым.  
Пожалуй, лишь нос лучшего в мире наёмника, привыкшего на нюх определять, будет ли недоволен Колосс, зайдя следующим в ванную, смог бы его различить и классифицировать как половой запах.  
— Зачем ты шифруешься? — поинтересовался Уэйд, убедившись, что удобно развалившийся в диване киборг выглядел расслабленно. — Танос, ты чертовски хорошо пахнешь! Был бы альфой — повязал немедленно.  
Парадокс, но факт номер два — ни один истинный альфа не обладал таким же острым обонянием и эстетической любовью к мясу, как раскрепощённый омега-в-красном. Представители "слабейшего" (ломаем стереотипы, Кейбл!) пола не могли чуять друг друга.  
А вот Уэйд смог.   
Вселенная, это слишком жирный намёк!  
— Давай потрахаемся? — томно растягивая слоги, произнёс Уилсон, растянувшись на диване и положив голову на жёсткие колени Кейбла.  
Киборг поморщился. Да уж, в будущем были явные проблемы на сексуальном фронте.  
— Отъебись.  
— Да ладно тебе, мой мрачный титан! Здесь же никого нет! А если вдруг зайдёт Колосс... ну, он и не такое видел.  
— Я сказал, отъебись. Найди себе альфу.  
— Не нужен мне альфа, мне необходим мой личный Зимний Солдат, — Уэйд мягко провёл по металлической руке. Та была неожиданно тёплой, хоть и жёсткой. Кейбл почти незаметно вздрогнул и глубоко выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Нет.  
— Ладно, давай тогда просто подрочим друг другу. Не ломайся, Рианна! Это вполне невинный жест двух лучших бромансяшек.  
— Чего ты этим добиваешься? — после небольшой паузы отрывисто поинтересовался Кейбл. Рука Уэйда уже была у ширинки его брюк, мягко накрыв причинный орган.  
Уилсон поднял полнящийся похотью взгляд и замер, увидев в глубине тёмных глаз киборга нечто парадоксально-необычное, если вспомнить, кому принадлежали эти глаза.  
Это был страх.  
И... да, ладно, там была надежда.  
Непонятно только, чего больше.  
— Слушай, я не причиню тебе вреда, — мягко, нереально мягко для себя-обычного, заметил Уэйд. Он чуть сжал ладонь, аккуратно провёл ею вниз и тут же вернулся — и с удовлетворением понял, что первый бастион пал.  
Напряжение в техно-глазе Кейбла не ослабевало, но он всё же раздвинул колени, позволяя наёмнику совершать куда большее количество манёвров.  
Разумеется, Уэйд тут же воспользовался этим и переместился на ковёр, устроившись между мощных ног. Резкая его дислокация заставила Кейбла глухо рыкнуть и дёрнуться.  
— Эй-эй, это всё ещё я, — оповестил его Уилсон, надеясь, что теперь отнюдь не спокойный товарищ не сожмёт ноги — конечно, наёмнику это не повредит, но приятного будет мало. — Я тут, на полу, — добавил он зачем-то, хотя Кейбл уже вовсю смотрел на него и точно видел, где расположилась наглая дэдпуловская задница. — Сейчас я расстегну твои брюки и всосу твой...  
— Заткнись и соси, — хрипло и резковато пробасил киборг, сжав кулаки.  
— Ну ладно, — не стал провоцировать его Уэйд и потянулся к промежности друга уже двумя руками.  
Если бы Колосс вошёл парами минутами позднее, то сказал бы, что "два извращенца опять создают из школы филиал порно".  
Несмотря на то, что у Кейблпула это всё было впервые.  
Кейбл стонал так же низко, как и рычал, но эти звуки сейчас были одними из лучших, что Уэйд когда-либо слышал. Они звучали, словно музыка, словно шелест дождя после длительной засухи. И тем важнее эти стоны были для Уилсона, когда тот осознавал, что именно он помогал им родиться.  
Киборг уже давно незаметно съехал на ковёр. Он обтирался щетинистой щекой об бархатную коричневую отделку дивана, словно большой медведеподобный кот.   
Это было так непохоже на Ванессу.  
Но по-своему заводило.  
— Добавим же в коктейль безумия, — прошептал Уилсон и дотронулся до уже известного ему рычажка.  
Кейбл приоткрыл рот, его лоб испещрили мелкие бисеринки пота. Уэйд выглядел не лучше — резкий запах омеги будущего ворвался в их головы и захлестнул в немыслимом водовороте эмоций.  
Продолжая орально насаживаться на — слава всем богам и мутантам! — вполне себе живой человеческий член, Уэйд не удержался и медленно опустил ниже свободную руку. Меж ягодиц Кейбла приятно намокло, а анус оказался мягким и легко впустил в себя фалангу пальца.  
Киборг резко открыл разномастные глаза и сжался.  
— Нет, — то ли выдохнул, то ли простонал он, пытаясь сдвинуть ноги.  
Но Уэйд сидел между этих самых ног, поэтому Кейбл лишь смог обхватить ими чужое тело.  
— Почему? — искушающим суккубом промурлыкал Уилсон, склоняясь над почти добитой добычей и влажно лизнув нервно дёрнувшийся кадык. — Тебе же хочется. Дело в твоей жене? — предположил он, подумав мимоходом, будет ли Ванесса сильно злиться. В конце концов, они договаривались не трогать Колосса, а не мрачно настроенного омегу из 2090-го.  
Кейбл качнул головой.  
— В чём тогда? — Уэйд огладил пальцами чужие щёки и снова повёл руки вниз, одаривая лаской беззащитно раскрытое Кейблово горло.  
В тёмных глазах стремительно мутнело. Кейбл явно разрывался между желанием продолжить и боязнью продолжить, чем бы она не была вызвана. Уэйд стоически решил не торопить его. Медленно расстегнув все бесчисленные пуговицы, он оголил мужественную грудь и тотчас облизал мягкие тёмные соски.  
Кейбл громко и несдержанно закричал.  
Уилсон понял, что больше не может сдерживаться даже для лучшего друга и втиснул два пальца в мокрую и жаркую тесноту.  
— Блядь... Ох, ска, вот же блядь, — бессвязно выдавил из себя киборг, когда уже напрягшиеся горошины сосков обдуло ветерком из сложенных трубочкой губ Уэйда.  
Как он выдал нечто столь громоздкое в своём состоянии — загадка века.  
Уилсон аккуратно двинул тазом, входя в друга по самые яйца. Хвала этим же самым яйцам, двум омегам не нужна была никакая смазка — возбуждение заставляло Кейбла течь, как женщину во время долгожданной пошлой ночи.  
Вздохи и стоны двух одиноких сердец слились воедино, словно гармоничный оркестр. Уэйд подхватил киборга за ноги, которыми тот в порыве возбуждения чуть не раздавил его, и размеренно задвигался взад-вперёд, неотрывно глядя в искажённое шрамами и судорогой наслаждения лицо.  
Кейбл не был красавцем.   
Чёрт, да он даже среднячком являлся едва-едва.   
Но в данный момент это лицо казалось Уэйду прекрасней всех моделей гейского Плейбоя.  
— Ты ахуенен, сука, — с чувством произнёс Уилсон прямо в раскрасневшееся от жара ухо, когда, упав на чужую грудь, переживал сильнейший за долгое время оргазм.  
Некоторое время они лежали вот так — Кейбл на измятом, испачканном ковре, чуть ли не головой под диваном, и Уэйд сверху, словно маленький шимпанзе на любимом папочке.  
К сожалению или к счастью, кноттинга они избежали — физиология не позволяла.  
— Насильник хуев, — восстановив дыхание, просипел Кейбл, не открывая крепко зажмуренных глаз.  
— И я тебя люблю, моё стальное золотце, — улыбнулся вполне себе восстановившийся Уэйд. Погладив растрёпанные потные волосы, которые киборг обычно складывал в минималистическую причёску, он чмокнул Кейбла в нос и дразняще поинтересовался: — Ну что, страшно было? Мой супер-пенис разорвал границы твоего невозможного, верно, тигр-р-рёнок?  
— Не в этом дело, — Кейбл поморщился и всё-таки открыл глаза. Уэйд ожидал увидеть в них что угодно, но совсем не был готов к вине и стыду, что заблестели в тёмных глубинах.  
— Тебя трахнули насильно? — предположил он совсем не тактично, но чувствуя, что Кейблу это было необходимо.  
Омега будущего тяжко вздохнул и безэмоционально бросил, снова напрягаясь и душой, и телом:  
— Когда выживаешь в Апокалипсисе, и уроды идут нарасхват.  
— Прекрати! Никакой ты не урод.  
— А кто же? Огромный, нелюдимый омега с неприятным непопулярным запахом, да ещё и больной неведомой дрянью, что превращает тело в покорёженный стальной металл. Как и есть, урод.  
Комплексующий Кейбл — это нечто.  
Хуже — комплексующий Кейбл со взглядом я-точно-знаю-и-уже-смирился-с-этим.  
— Не знаю, как она всё это терпела, — тихо продолжил киборг, и Уэйд понял, что он говорит про свою жену. — Лилит... она... Она была красивой альфой. С шикарным запахом. Любой омега был её, стоило Лилит поманить его пальцем. Но из всех она выбрала меня.  
Уэйд молчал, что было совсем необычно.  
— Когда-то я тоже пах, — наконец негромко заметил он. — Чем точно — не знаю, но Уизель говорил, что это напоминало вонь от двух тако в битве с протухшим оливье. Но из всего бара Несс подошла только ко мне. Она же пахла, словно молодая сирень.  
Кейбл с интересом повернул голову, слушая его.  
— Должно быть, альфу ведёт не только аромат омеги, но и что-то ещё, — продолжал Уилсон. — Что-то, что выше понимания. Полагаю, это судьба.  
— Судьбы не бывает. Мы сами вершим её.  
— Ну не скажи, — не согласился Уэйд. — Между прочим, я тебя чую. Что это, как не попытка Фортуны свести два одиноких омежьих сердечка?  
Кейбл хрипло закашлялся. Но когда Уилсон перевёл на него непонимающий взгляд, оказалось, что это киборг смеялся.  
— Фортуна — это к Дом, — фыркнул он, когда приступ веселья внезапно завершился. — Я ты... Ты просто другой. Не омега. Лабораторный гибрид. Вот и с отклонениями.  
— Спасибо на добром слове, — с лёгкой иронией заметил Уэйд, но мысленно призадумался.  
В целом, в словах Кейбла было разумное зерно.  
С другой стороны...  
Альфа, омега — какая, нахрен, разница?  
Главное, что Кейбл больше не комплексовал.  
От дальнейших размышлений Уэйда избавил отвратительный-противный-просто-ужасный скрип двери. Так, наверное, раскрываются врата в Преисподнюю — с воистину адским скрежетом, от которого волосы встают дыбом не только на голове, но и в заднице.  
— Что ты там делаешь? — с непонимающим любопытством поинтересовался Колосс. От входа было видно лишь ноги Уилсона, выглядывающие из-за дивана, закрывшего весь обзор.  
Кейбл взвился было, но Уэйд схватил его за плечо и быстро мотнул головой.  
— Мы... мы тут пульт потеряли. Теперь вот ищем, — громко заметил он.  
— Помочь? - ради приличия поинтересовался Колосс, хотя что-то подсказывало ему, что здесь его присутствие не обязательно.  
— М-м-м... Нет, мы его уже нашли. Почти достали. Всё шикардос!  
— Ну ладно, — в голосе стального мутанта прибавилось подозрительных ноток, но он был слишком тактичен и светел, чтобы проверить, на какую долю процента правдивы слова собеседника.  
Стоически переждав ещё один скрип — хвала Росомахе, что тот когда-то переставил диван так, чтобы было удобно за ним прятаться! — Уэйд обернулся и успел перехватить руку Кейбла, которая уже приближалась к заветному рычажку.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Уилсон с недоумением.  
— А не видно? — вяло парировал киборг.  
— Не скрывайся за варварскими нейтрализаторами, — Уэйд накрыл рычаг ладонью и пристально глянул в тёмные предгрозовые глаза, в которых зародилось сомнение. — В нашем мире ещё не принято оскорблять за запах. К тому же, мне он нравится.  
— Нравится ему, поди ты, — пробурчал Кейбл. Тем не менее, в его голосе Уилсон различил едва заметные нотки удовольствия. — Знаешь, сколько здесь альф, в одном только этом здании? Метка Лилит не поможет, слишком давно не обновлялась. Не для того я скрывался столько времени, чтобы быть затраханным озабоченными подростками.  
— Ну, если дело только в метке... — медленно произнёс Уэйд, на тонких израненных губах которого заиграла предвкушающая улыбка. — Расслабься, Таносик, больно не будет, — он подался вперёд и мягко надавил на грудь Кейбла, предлагая ему снова упасть на ковер.

***

После полдника Колосс понял, что что-то было не так.  
Мрачный Кейбл, пришедший в особняк вместе с остальными новоиспечёнными Икс-Форсами, выглядел ещё более настороженно, чем обычно. Он, словно дикий зверь, рассматривал всех рядом находящихся и, кажется, чувствовал себя неуютно.  
А ещё Колосс стал ощущать странный аромат, сопровождавший бету (а бету ли?) всюду.  
— Уэйд, поговорить нужно, — решительно двинулся стальной мутант к появившемуся на веранде наёмнику.  
Уилсон остановился и тут же с удовольствием начал "говорить":  
— О, мой большой железный дружок! В чём дело? Если ты хочешь поговорить о шторах в западной башне, то не стоит — это был не я, это кто-то за меня... Тьфу, не из той оперы! В общем, ты понял. Да, и гречу в ванной не я просыпал, это Зверь какими-то извращениями народными занимался...  
Колосс поморщился, вызвав у Уэйда улыбку.  
— Вы все так любите морщить свои чудесные лобики! Прямо все в складочках, как попка новорождённого шарпея. Если тебя не интересуют Зверь и его таинственные гречневые проблемы, о чём ты хотел поговорить? В вашем особняке хоть привидением вой, скукотища полная! Даже убить некого, вот занудство!..  
— Уэйд, уймись! — Колосс усилием воли взял себя в руки. Почему-то — хотя, понятно, почему, — Уилсон вызывал в нём желание несколько раз приложить слишком болтливого наёмника об стену. — Скажи мне лучше, ты давно с вашим воином будущего разговаривал?  
— С Кейблом? Да сегодня утром. Мы пульт искали.  
— Он тоже был там? — Колосс растерянно моргнул. — Боже... Я думал, что "мы"... Ладно, неважно. Он чем-то болен?  
— Кейбл всегда чем-то болен, — иронично хмыкнул Уэйд. — Тому количеству самокопаний, сожалений и депрессий, что живут в этой мощной обёртке, позавидовал бы и Роберт Энке! А что случилось? Патрик Стюарт решил, что киборг из невышедших девяностых — слишком опасное зрелище для детишек, которые на кухне стол баранкой скрутили?  
Колосс помотал головой. Иногда он просто не понимал, как в таком тщедушном теле, как Уилсон, помещается столько фраз. Он же выстреливал ими по двести слов в секунду!  
— Уэйд, не сбивай! Если бета начинает пахнуть, то это может быть предвестником болезни...  
— В этом особняке есть бета? Йуху, я верил, я знал, что они существуют! Кто это, если не секрет? Всегда хотел посмотреть, как выглядит этот таинственный третий пол.  
— Уэйд!!! — Колосс, не выдержав мельтешащего и стреляющего оффтопом наёмника, с силой прижал его к ближайшей стене. Уилсон тихо охнул, поморщился, но наконец вернул в глаза серьёзность.  
— Ладно-ладно, не кипятись, — он примиряюще приподнял ладони. Дождался свободы и продолжил: — С нашим одноглазым Барнсом всё в порядке, _теперь_ в порядке. Он просто... поменял кое-что в распорядке жизни и немного нервничает. Не беспокойся, я контролирую ситуацию.  
— Почему-то это меня и беспокоит, — пробурчал Колосс, но уже вполне успокоился.  
— Что насчёт беты, — не обратив на замечание никакого внимания, заметил Уилсон, — то здесь я без понятия, о чём ты. Хотя... ёшкин-ебошкин!..  
— Не выражайся, — привычно добавил Колосс, чувствуя совсем рядом тайну. Нет, не так — ТАЙНУ. Хорошо это или нет, он пока не знал, но надеялся, что Уэйд просветит его.  
— Вы что, думали, что Танос — бета? Серьёзно? Я сколько ни читал про этих бет — они везде упоминались, как "серые непримечательные люди среднего телосложения без каких-либо отличительных признаков пола". Да из Кейбла тестостерон во все стороны хлещет!  
— Так, значит, он альфа?  
— Альфа, бета, хренета... Какая разница? Колосс, ты чего это, себе _пару ищешь_?  
— Не выражайся.  
— Да что ты заладил, как Коуб? Если Кейблу захочется, он сам расскажет, кто таков. Я же объявлений давать не буду, не по-дружески это.  
— Уэйд, ты ли это? — ошеломлённо выдохнул Колосс, когда Уилсон с самым серьёзным выражением лица сложил руки на груди. — Кто тебя покусал-то?  
— Это я кое-кого покусал, — с довольным и таинственным видом ответствовал наёмник и, пока товарищ переваривал эту информацию, умчался по каким-то своим важным делам.

***

— Ну и как денёк, Танос? — поинтересовался Уэйд, забравшись под одеяло.  
Кейбл лишь вздохнул, когда его по-хозяйски облапали и прижались к груди. Шла вторая неделя с момента открытия киборгом своего омежьего секрета, и за эти дни Уилсон успел достать его до нервной трясучки. Вместе с тем Кейбл временами чувствовал что-то сродни наслаждению. Когда сильные ладони гладили его в самых интимных местах, киборг прикрывал глаза и представлял, будто он снова в объятиях альфы, что любит его. Но ведь это же бред, да? Не альфа Уэйд, омега. Да и зачем ему Кейбл? От него только одни неприятности...  
Тёмные выразительные глаза вспыхнули совсем рядом в полутьме, и Кейбл вздрогнул.  
— Если ты опять забичуешь себя, я завтра же извещу всех, кто ты есть, — припугнул его Уилсон.  
— Я тебя там же задушу тогда.  
— Пф, испугал! Ну а если серьёзно... Танос, когда ты уже отпустишь себя? Что мне сделать, чтобы ты грустил лишь оттого, что мой член всё ещё не в твоей заднице?  
— Всё сложно...  
— Оно видно! Слышишь, я, может и омега, да многим альфам дам фору. Раз уж ты не можешь вернуться туда, оставайся здесь, полностью. Я имею в виду, прекрати уже эти страдания! Я тут, рядом, и буду защищать тебя ото всех, если понадобится.  
— Это... спасибо, — выдавил из себя Кейбл, в груди которого немного потеплело.  
Уэйд самодовольно хмыкнул, принимая его неловкую благодарность, и легонько провёл рукой по предплечью, где почти месяц назад поставил свою первую метку. Как оказалось, омежья метка хранила подопечного не хуже альфовской.  
— Нужно обновить, — заметил он и огладил мощные плечи. — Значит так, Танос... Сейчас я буду иметь тебя долго-долго, а потом поправлю твою Чёрную метку. Как тебе планы на этот вечер?  
— Ночь, — на автомате поправил его Кейбл и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь прикосновениями. — Сойдёт. Только в этот раз на надплечье. Ты прав. Пора меняться. 


End file.
